The Chipette and The Beast
by taddlemyfantasy
Summary: A handsome but spoiled young king is cursed into a hideous beast and needs to learn how to love someone and not judge by the appearance before it's too late and he will become a hideous beast forever.
1. Introductions

**Chipmunk Go to the Movies : The Chipette and The Beast**

Welcome….to The Chipmunks Go to the Movies in…..The Chipette and The Beast

Based on the critically-acclaimed remake of the famous Disney movie Beauty and the Beast, this movie will revolve around a certain young king cursed into a horrific beast and needs to find love before it's too late.

Now, before off to the story, let's introduce the characters and their roles!

 **Alvin Seville** as The Beast/King Alvin and Gaston  
 **Brittany Miller** as Bella Seville  
 **Simon Seville** as Cogsworth and Forte  
 **Simone (from Chipwrecked)** as Lumiere  
 **Theodore Seville** as LeFou  
 **Eleanor Miller** as Mrs. Potts  
 **Jeanette Miller** as Plumette  
 **Dave Seville** as Maurice Seville  
 **Charlene the Chipette** as Madame de Garderobe

I don't own Beauty and the Beast or Alvin and The Chipmunks. All rights of Beauty and the Beast goes back to Disney, particularly to screenwriter Linda Woolverton.


	2. Beauty of a Man, Heart of a Beast

Let's begin with the story, shall we?

(Cue the "Overture" song from the Beauty and the Beast movie when the Prince's castle is shown. The Overture is the part where we can hear elements from songs in the movie)

 ** _Once upon a time, in a small kingdom in the deepest hearts of France, lives a young, handsome king in a beautiful palace. Although he had everything in even your wildest dreams, the young king is selfish, narcissistic, spoiled, and unkind._**

We see the King, his name is King Alvin, he is a boy in his late teens or older. He has a brown hair and hazel eyes, and is wearing a very beautiful silk robe, with a red coat and white shirt in it. He was meanwhile, having his make-up applied by his maid, Plumette. His face is now pale as a vampire as a result of the make up, and even has a brown eyeliner applied in his eyes. After that, he was given a brown wig. Suddenly, a man with a brown tuxedo coat and white wig comes, his name is Cogsworth, he was the Prince's majordomo

 **Cogsworth :** Your Highness, the party is about to start.

 ** _He taxed the villagers largely to fill his palace with the most beautiful objects_**

Alvin responds from his seat, never once looking at Cogsworth as he was too busy admiring himself in his vanity mirror **.**

 **Alvin** **：** Oui, maître. **(returns to admiring himself)** There is nothing in this palace who is as beautiful as me.

 ** _And filled the parties with the most beautiful. He never knows that his behavior will be the dead of him one day._**

Meanwhile, in the palace's grand hall, so many beautiful young women in white dresses gathered as the sound of a piano is suddenly heard. The piano comes from an Italian-looking man with a scraggly white wig, it was from Maestro Cadenza, near him, was his wife, the world-famous opera diva, Madame Charlene de Garderobe. She has a pale white skin and a long blonde hair and a rather slender build and was wearing a blood red French dress. She then begins to sing as the women begins to dance and as the King was seated on his throne)

 **Madame Charlene de Garderobe :** (singing)

 _Oh how divine_ _  
_ _Glamour, music and magic combine_ _  
_ _See the maidens so anxious to shine_ _  
_ _Look for a sign that enhances chances_ _  
_ _He will be his special one_

As she sings, the women's dancing suddenly becomes faster as Alvin joined them in the dance.

 _What a display_ _  
_ _What a breathtaking thrilling away_ _  
_ _Every prince every dog has his day_ _  
_ _And I'll sing with passion and gusto fit to bust_ _  
_ _Oh not a care in the WOOOOOOOOORLD!_

However, as she sings, suddenly the lights in the palace went out and a thunder struck is heard. From the palace's main door, an old woman with dark pink robes is seen walking towards Alvin, who is just as shocked to see why the lights suddenly went out.

 ** _However, suddenly, an unexpected intruder arrives at his castle. An old lady seeking shelter from the bitter storm outside, as a gift, she offered the prince a single, beautiful rose. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, Alvin turned the woman away._**

(Alvin takes the rose and takes a look at it for a while before throwing it away back to the old lady)

 **The Old Woman :** I warned thee, Thou shall not be fooled by one's appearances, as beauty is found within as well.

 **Alvin :** I told you, I AM NOT GOING TO ACCEPT IT! GUARDS! TAKE HER AWAY!

 ** _As he said that, a surprising turn of events happened._**

The castle's staff, especially Cogsworth and Lumiere suddenly gasped in shock. As the guards takes the old woman away, suddenly the guards glows pink before disappearing from thin air, as the old woman's eyes suddenly glowed pink.

 ** _The old woman's wrinkly appearance melted away to reveal….a beautiful enchantress!_**

(As the old woman's eyes glows pink, suddenly, from her pink robes glows hot pink to reveal, a beautiful woman resembling Brittany, but in a mystical-looking pink robes and blonde hair. Shocked, the King bows down at the Enchantress in fear as if apologizing, but, the Enchantress suddenly creates a pink ball of energy from her hands and suddenly shoots a thorn of roses and wrapped the King in what seems to be a cocoon made out of thorn of roses before blasting away the cocoon to reveal that the King has been transformed into a demonic-looking beast that seems to be a fusion of a bull, a lion, and a chipmunk.

 ** _The king begged for forgiveness, but it was too late. She does see that the prince has no love in his heart. As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast._**

Seeing what he becomes now, the King roared in agony and started a rampage in the hall, and even ripped a painting of himself in anger as his servants watch in shock.

 ** _She also puts a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. As days turns into years, the King and his servants were seemingly forgotten by the world. As the Enchantress has removed any trace of memories of them from the people they loved. She left the rose she offered and enchant it. If the King can learn to love before the last petal falls, she promised him that he will become a human again, but he will be doomed to remain a beast for a long time. As the years passed, the King falls into despair, as he thinks…What normal woman in her mind will ever love a hideous beast like himself?!_**

And…that's the end of Chapter 1! Seems rather dark at the end for a semi-dark story that begins with a lighthearted scene? And yes, I make the King's transformation into a Beast seemingly darker than in the original 1991 and 2017 versions. As opposed to have him being transformed automatically, I made it seemingly more darker by wrapping him around with a cocoon made out of thorns of roses and have the Enchantress blast away the cocoon to finish the curse.

Again, I don't own Alvin and The Chipmunks, and so does Beauty and the Beast. All musical properties here are owned by songwriters Alan Menken and lyricist Howard Ashman!

And next time in Chipette and the Beast….

 _There must be more than this provincial life!_


	3. AUTHOR'S UPDATE!

Author's Update!

Hi, before I continued to the next chapter, I have a few updates to be told: First, the setting will be changed to Spain instead of France, as I don't want it to be too similar to the 1991 and 2017 movie. Second, I might have the Beast and Bella (Brittany) having a love-hate relationship after Bella was released by the servants.

That's it, and tune in for the tale as old as time, story as new as dime!


	4. Much More than This Provincial Life

Much More than Provincial Life

 **Welcome,** _ **amigos!**_ **To the new chapter of…..Chipette and the Beast! And now, we invite you to relax, just pull up a chair, as FanFiction proudly presents…your new chapter!**

It's Bagdasanio village at the morning, it zooms to a large cottage, where a beautiful girl, with auburn hair in ponytail, wearing a crimson dress with crystal blue eyes wearing silver shoes is seen getting out while carrying a big basket. Her name is Bella, and of course, it's no wonder that her name means beauty, she is quite a beautiful girl! She begins to sing

 **Bella :  
** _Little town, it's a quiet village  
Everyday, like the one before.  
Little town, full of little people  
Waking up to say…_

Suddenly the clocks strikes 7 am, and many people were already seen opening their shops or minding their own businesses, but still has time to greet each other.

 **Villagers :  
** _iHola!  
iHola!  
iHola!  
iHola!  
iHola!_

Bella continued to sing while walking down the village.

 **Bella** : _  
There goes the baker with his tray as always  
The same old bread and rolls to sell_

Bella takes what seems to be a nice-looking cheese buns and pays for it to the baker

 **Bella** :  
 _Every morning just the same  
Since the day that we had came  
To this provincial town_

Bella stops when, Senor Jon, the village's potter greets her

 **Sr. Jon** : Buenos dias, Bella!

 **Bella** : Buenos dias, Sr. Jon, Have you lost something again?

 **Sr. Jon** : Yes, I think, but, I just can't remember what (Bella laughs) Ah, I'll sure it'll come to me. Where are you off to?

 **Bella :** To Sr. Roberto's bookshop to return this, it's about a snow queen and her sister.

 **Sr. Jon :** Sounds nice, but…Maria! The baguettes!

 **Villagers :  
** _Look there she goes that girl is strange no question  
Dazed and distracted can't you tell?  
Never part of any crowd  
Like her head's up on some cloud  
No denying she's a funny girl that Bella_

Yes, the villagers ridiculed Bella for her bibliophilic nature despite her beauty. Though Bella just walks by while smiling at them with the usual beautiful smile

 **Villagers :  
** _iHola! Good day! How is your family?  
iHola! Good day! How is your wife?  
I need ten eggs  
It's too expensive!_

 **Bella :  
** _There must be more than this provincial life_

She arrives at Senor Roberto's bookshop, and as she arrives, Senor Roberto, an old, dark-skinned man is busy dusting his cabinet of books.

 **Senor Roberto :** Ah, if it isn't the only bookworm in town, so where do you run off this week?

 **Bella :** A city in Norway, It's quite cold there, but do you have any new places to go?

 **Senor Roberto :** Yes, a city in France!

 **Bella :** Well, while I'd like to go to Polynesia with demigods, giant crabs, and magic hooks, maybe I'll give that city a chance

 **Senor Roberto :** (gives the book) There ya go, _adios_!

 **Bella :** Your bookshop makes the corner of our world feel big

Bella started to read said book while the villagers continued to make fun of her like before.

 **The villagers :  
** _Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar  
I wonder if she's feeling well  
With a dreamy far-off look  
And her nose stuck in a book  
What a puzzle to the rest of us is Bella_

Bella then sits in a fountain and continues to read the book while some dogs gets close to her

 **Bella :  
** _Oooooh, isn't this amazing?  
It's my favorite part, cause, you see, here's….  
Where she meets Prince Charming  
But she won't discover it was him till chapter three_

She goes from the fountain back to her home while continuing to read

 **Woman :  
** _Now it's no wonder that her name means beauty  
Her looks are indeed unparalleled_

Three girls that looked like Charlene the Chipette, but wearing red, blue, and green continued and sneers at her

 **The Lasses :  
** _But behind that fair façade  
I'm afraid she's really odd_

 **Woman :  
** _Very different from the rest of us_

 **The Lasses :  
** _SHE'S NOTHING LIKE THE REST OF US!_

 **Villagers :  
** _Yes, different from the rest of us is BELLA!_

(From the village's distant, two horses approached with two man in it. One is a man called Gaston, the one in red soldier-looking coat with a muscular build, and the other is a man called Elfou, a chubby man but muscular too wearing a green soldier-looking coat. Gaston is looking at Bella with his telescope)

 **Gaston :** Look at her Elfou, my future wife, Bella is the most beautiful girl in this village! That makes her the best! And don't I deserve the best?

 **Elfou :** But she's so well-read, while you were so…well-powered.

 **Gaston :** Yes, but ever since the war I thought I'm missing something, she's the only girl who gives me that sense of..

 **Elfou :** hmmm….. _No se lo que?_

 **Gaston :** I don't know what that means

Gaston and Elfou's horses then approached the village while Gaston started to sang

 **Gaston :  
** _Just from the moment as I met her saw her  
I said she's pretty and I fell  
In this town there's only she  
Who's as beautiful as me  
So I'm making to plans to woo and marry Bella_

As they approached the village, the Lasses sees Gaston and becomes smitten at him and starts to sing in admiration

 **The Lasses** _ **:  
**_ _Look there she goes  
Isn't he dreamy?  
Senor Gaston  
Oh he's so cute!  
Be still, our hearts!  
We're barely breathing!  
He's such dark, strong, tall, and handsome BRUTE!_

Gaston's horse sprayed them with a water from the puddle. Elfou approached them sand said

 **Elfou :** Not even in your wildest dreams, ladies.

As both Gaston and Elfou walks slowly to stalk Bella, the villagers continued their daily lifes as usual

 **Villagers :  
** _iHola! Good day!  
You call this bacon?  
How lovely flowers!  
Such cheese!  
Ten yards!  
One pounds!  
I'll get the knife  
Excuse me!_

 **Gaston :  
** _Please let me through_

 **Villagers :  
** _This bread  
It's stale!  
They smell!  
_ _Madame's mistaken!_

 **Bella :  
** _There must be more than this provincial life_

Gaston comes out all of a sudden with a bunch of flowers

 **Gaston :  
** _Just watch I'm going to make Bella my wife!_

The villagers continued to sing while minding their own business as Bella continued to read with her usual pretty face

 **The villagers :  
** _Look there she goes the girl is strange but special  
A most peculiar senorita!  
It's a pity and a sin  
She doesn't quite fit in  
Though she really is a funny girl  
A beauty but a funny girl  
She really is a funny girl…..  
THAT BELLA!_

As they finish the final line, they get back to pretend to do their usual routines.

Gaston suddenly comes and approached Bella with the flowers he bought for her

 **Gaston :  
** Buenos dias, Bella! What a lovely book you got there! (grabs the book and sees through it) How do you read this?

 **Bella :  
** Well, I need to use my wild imagination, you know, and, how do you know? Have you read it?

 **Gaston :  
** Not that one, but, you know, books...Here's for your dinner table (hands over the flowers to Bella) You're free this evening?

 **Bella :  
** Sorry, not this evening...

 **Gaston :  
** Oh, you're busy?

Suddenly Gaston noticed Bella has run off when Elfou comes and approach him

 **Elfou :  
** So, moving on now?

 **Gaston :  
** No, buddy, the ones who played hard are the more fun prey. That's what makes Bella a special one, she hasn't made a fool of herself just to gain my favour. What is that called?

 **Elfou :  
** Dignity

 **Gaston :  
** Isn't this attractive?

The ladies in red, blue, and green suddenly whistles and pose in a flirty manner and smiles at Gaston as he approached them

 **That's the end for Chapter 1.**

 **And if you want to know, I actually listened to the original "Belle" song while writing this chapter, just to get the mental image of Brittany walking around a village while reading a book with her usual pretty face while she was being ridiculed.**

 **Before you said "Jeanette should have been Bella!", I'll said this, remember when Brittany becomes Cinderella in the 80s episode** _ **Cinderella, Cinderella?**_ **Cinderella is a female protagonist who was always being bullied by her step-family and Brittany actually played a good job playing a bullied girl before becoming a princess, so, why not Brittany as Bella?**

 **And yes, I just put references to** _ **Moana**_ **,** _ **Frozen,**_ **and** _ **Cinderella.**_

 **Well,** _ **amigos!**_ **That's it! Next time, we will see a fatherly bond between Maurice Seville and his daughter!**


	5. Fatherly Moment and Rejections

**Chapter 3 : Fatherly Moment and Rejection**

Welcome to the newest chapter of this fanfiction! Sorry for the long update! I promise I will update one chapter in one day when I can! Mark my words! Now, let's see our beautiful Chipette bond with her father and rejecting a boorish man's wedding proposal! iVamos!

As Bella returned to her house, she looks back in order to check if Gaston is following her. We then heard a music box playing from the house, it was from Bella's father, Maurice, an approximately 65-year old man with a greying black hair and wears a black glasses. As he observed one of his created music boxes, he started to sang. The music box appears to be a building with windmill with a figure of a man painting while a woman carrying a baby looks on.

 **Maurice :  
** _How does a moment last forever?  
How can a story never die?  
It is love we must hold on to  
Never easy but we try  
Sometimes our happiness is captured  
Somehow our time and place stand still  
Love lives on inside our hearts  
And always will_

Bella entered the room as he finished the song

 **Maurice :** Oh, Bella!

Maurice starts to tinker with the music box

 **Maurice :** Bella, can you please take the…(Bella hands her the screwdriver over)

Maurice continues to tinker with the music box

 **Maurice :** And, I also need.. (Bella hands her some circle thing) No, not that…That! (Bella gives her the gear, which Maurice puts in the music box)

As Maurice smiles at her, Bella puts away another music box in an empty table.

 **Bella :** _Papi_ , don't you think I'm a weird girl?

 **Maurice :** Weird? My daughter? A weird girl? Why do you think so?

 **Bella :** I don't know. People talk that.

 **Maurice :** You're aware this is a small town, right? With small minds, as well? But, small also means it's a safe place. Even back in Barcelona, I knew a girl like you, who would be so…ahead of a time, different. People mocked her until the day they found themselves imitating her.

Bella approached her in the table

 **Bella :** Please just tell me one more thing about her

 **Maurice :** Your mama was a brave lass.

Bella smiles at that. Maurice then closed the music box into a fold-up windmill. Maurice then gets out from his house and puts the music box in a wooden box and put in his carriage

 **Maurice :** So, what can I bring you from the market?

 **Bella :** As usual, my favorite rose

 **Maurice :** You asked for that every year!

 **Bella :** And you always ended up bring it to me…

 **Maurice :** And I will bring it again tomorrow, I promise! Bye, dearie!

 **Bella :** Bye, Papi!

Maurice then whipped his horse as the carriage goes.

Meanwhile, in a pub far from Bella's house…

 **Gaston :** I have a plan to get her heart, Elfou

 **Elfou :** What? What is it?

 **Gaston :** I'd like you to watch her for me when she goes to the town square, tell me when there's someone attacking her, OK?

 **Elfou :** Romancing by rescuing? Nice idea…OK, I'll do it!

The next morning….

Bella was going to do her laundry, but suddenly some two random guys, a brawny. blonde man, and a tall auburn guy snatched her.

 **Bella :** Hey! Hey! What are you two doing? Get off me! (she squirms)

 **Blonde Guy :** Heheh, I like a girl with a spirit! (Bella kicks her shoes off and kicked his face) AND WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE TIE HER FEET!

The tall auburn guy then tied her legs as she squirms and starts to scream for help. Not far, Gaston is busy talking

 **Gaston :** You are the wildest, most gorgeous thing in the entire universe!

Then it was revealed he was talking to his own reflection

 **Gaston :** Nobody deserves you! But at least I know our children will be beautiful!

 **Elfou :** Is it a bad time?

 **Gaston :** What?

 **Elfou :** A certain damsel is in distress…

He readies himself

 **Gaston :** Well, it's hero time! (looks at the mirror one more time) I'm not done with you yet! (Leaves before Elfou runs to the mirror at his reflection)

 **Elfou :** Me neither!

Gaston then runs at the two men who grabbed Bella and runs over both before picking a short fight with both guys and win

 **Gaston :** AND STAY OUT! PICK OUT SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE NEXT TIME!

As Gaston approached Bella after the fight, Bella rolls his eyes and goes to find her lost shoe

 **Bella :** Oh, Gaston! What a pleasant surprise!

 **Gaston :** Oh, Bella! I'm always so full of surprise! You know, there's no girl here who would like to be you! This is the day…your dreams gonna come true!

Gaston followed her into his house as he talked

 **Bella :** What do you know about my dreams, Gaston?

 **Gaston :** So much! Just imagine, A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on fire, and my little wife massaging my tired feet while the little ones played on the floor with the dogs! We'll have six or seven perhaps?

 **Bella :** What? Dogs?

 **Gaston :** No, strapping boys, like me! Guess who's the little wife is…..? YOU ARE!

 **Bella :** Seriously?

Gaston gets on his knees and pulls out a golden ring

 **Gaston :** I know it's too sudden, but…will you marry me?

 **Bella :** (shocked) Wow…I'm speechless…I don't know what to say…

 **Gaston :** Yeah, something crazy what I say right?

 **Bella :** Can I say something even crazier? No…Sorry, we can't make each other happy, Gaston. I refused to marry you, and I'm not ready to have children, I just want to be a farm girl, and I'm not that simple, for your information, for the last time…I will never marry you, Gaston! Sorry!

Bella then enters her house and slammed the door in his face as he left. Bella then goes out from her house again as he left.

 **Bella :** Can you imagine, he asked me to marry him? All of a sudden! Me, the wife, of that boorish, stupid…

Bella starts to sing

 **Bella :  
** _Senorita Gaston! Can you not see it?  
Senorita Gaston! His little wife! UGH!_

She tossed the chicken feed to her chickens

 **Bella :** _  
No, sir! Not me, I guarantee it!  
I want much more than this provincial life!_

Bella runs into a wide hill outside her village

 **Bella :  
** _I want adventure in the great wide somewhere!  
I want it more than one can tell!  
And once it might be grand  
To have someone understand  
I want so much more than this provincial life!_

 **And, that's Chapter 3!**

 **See, how Bella (Brittany) sings there! It's probably a representation of how he thought of Alvin sometimes in their relationship!**

 **And to think of it, Alvin is basically Gaston as a chipmunk except that he was a rock star instead of a hunter/soldier and that Alvin has a good side in him.**

 **Next chapter will be a beastly encounter! Adios!**


	6. Encountering the Beast

**Chapter 4 : Beast Encounter**

Somewhere, where the sun has already set and it seems like there's going to be a storm, we still see Maurice on the way with his carriage.

 **Maurice :** The forest is lovely. I only wish I'd recognized them. You know where we are, Philippo? 'Cause this place seems unfamiliar.

Suddenly we see a tree struck by an unnatural lightning and falls, which shocked Philippo.

 **Maurice :** It's OK, It's OK, Philippo!

Maurice then sees that there is another way in the right side of the destroyed tree.

 **Maurice :** Hmmm….Perhaps we should go this way? Go on! To the right

Philippo pulls the carriage into the right side of the destroyed tree, and as the carriage walked, all of a sudden, the whole forest is snowing. Which is odd, because it was in the middle of May. As they walked, suddenly Philippo neighs a bit loud, it turns out he sees a wolf.

 **Maurice :** Uh-oh! Go! Go, Philippo! Faster!

Philippo and the carriage goes faster as the wolves chased them, but more wolves approached and made Maurice's carriage crash and disengage from Philippo, who runs away without it. As Maurice gots up he found himself surrounded by the feral wolves, but Philippo got just in time who runs into a gate that just happened to be conveniently opened.

 **Maurice :** Are those wolves really that hungry? Thank you for saving my life, Philippo!

Maurice then recognized a horse stable with a full plate of hay and water. Maurice dismounts from Philippo and guides him to it.

 **Maurice :** Oh, look, there's some hay and water, you're safe now, my friend. Now I'll go pay my respects to our mysterious host.

And as we see more of that mysterious place, it turns out it was the cursed King's palace, trapped in an eternal winter when the Enchantress cursed the King back then. Maurice then entered the palace and opened the door, but nobody is inside.

 **Maurice :** Hello! Hello? Thank you….

The door suddenly closed itself with a creaking noise like the ones people heard in a horror movie. As he comes in, he sees a fire lighted in the fireplace, thinking the castle has somehow been expecting him. Maurice then goes to the stairs.

 **Maurice :** I don't mean to intrude, I'm just a traveler seeking shelter from the bitter storm

Behind him, we see that the coat hanger where he puts his coat suddenly moves. The coat hanger is actually the King's butler who, along with the fellow servants of the King's palace was cursed by the Enchantress. As he goes to the fireplace, we then see a mantel clock and a candelabra at the top of it, and of course, like the coat hanger, they are sentient as well.

 **Luminio :** This guy must have lost his way in the woods!

 **Cogsworth :** Silence!

Maurice somehow heard them talk and turns back to see nothing but a non-sentient mantel clock and candelabra before taking the mantel clock and candelabra to admire it a bit.

 **Maurice :** What a beautiful old clock, and what an extraordinary design this candelabra had.

Suddenly Maurice heard a piano playing somewhere. Thinking the host is playing piano somewhere, he goes after that noise.

 **Luminio :** (refers to Maurice) A man of taste he is, I see.

 **Cogsworth :** He's talking about me.

 **Luminio :** Actually both.

As Maurice followed the piano playing sound, he saw that the piano is somehow playing itself in what appears to be a large hall. Seeing that Maurice caught him, the piano stopped playing and turns out the candlesticks atop its body. As Maurice sees the piano stopped playing, he peeks at the door.

 **Maurice :** S-s-sorry…

He then goes back to the fireplace to warm himself by the fire. He then goes to a small dining room near the fireplace room where he saw a set of meal prepared for him. As he prepared to eat, suddenly, a tea cup moves by itself into his place. Maurice recoiled in shock. The teacup then spoke in a boyish voice.

 **Chip :** Sorry, mum says I'm not supposed to move because it might be scary

 **Maurice :** Oh, that's fine.

He suddenly runs away fast from the dining room back to the front door

 **Maurice :** I…I can't thank you enough for your hospitality, but I'm afraid I should go now. Adios! And, Buenos noches!

Maurice then fetched Philippo to get back home but as she gets out of the palace, she goes across a rose garden.

 **Maurice :** Oh, wait, wait! A rose, for Bella! I almost forgot! Stay here

Maurice disembarked from Philippo, and as he walked to take a rose, we sees that behind him, Alvin is stalking him from atop. Maurice slowly takes it, and he heard that Philippo is snorting. But, as he takes it, the King-Beast suddenly jumped from atop and roared at his face. Though we only see his shadows now. Maurice was of course shocked, then we see him walking on all fours like an animal an approached Maurice

 **Alvin :** I knew there is a stranger here! WHO ON EARTH LET HIM COMEEEEEE? (roars once more)

As Maurice runs, he suddenly stopped as he comes face-to-face with Alvin.

 **Alvin :** WHO ARE YOU? AND WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

 **Maurice :** (stays back) I…I was lost in the forest, and…and…

 **Alvin :** YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE!

 **Maurice :** I'm—I'm sorry.

 **Alvin :** AND WHAT ON EARTH YOU ARE STARING AT?!

 **Maurice :** N-n-nothing!

 **Alvin :** SO YOU'VE COME TO STARE AT THE BEAST, AREN'T YOU?

Maurice runs from the angry beast king

 **Maurice :** P-p-p-please, I meant you no harm, sir. I just need a place to take cover from the bitter storm

 **Alvin :** You want to take cover? I'LL GIVE YOU PLACE TO TAKE COVER!

Alvin then grabbed Maurice and slams the door of his castle open as Philippo runs back to the village

 **And…there goes Chapter 4!**

 **And if you noticed, Maurice's encounter with the Beast is a mix of the 1991 and the 2017 version. Yes, I am intending to make the Beast's personality a fusion of his 1991 self and his 2017 self.**

 **Next chapter, we will see this Spanish beauty trying to take the place of his beloved papa, and perhaps a start of a love-hate relationship?**


End file.
